Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru
Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru (秘伝再生刀シンケンマル, Hiden Saiseitō Shinkenmaru?): The Shinkenmaru is the Shinkengers' primary sidearm. It is first activated by taking any of the Secret Disks (秘伝ディスク, Hiden Disuku?) from a compartment on the Shinkengers' belts and attaching it to the hilt to become the guard. By spinning that Secret Disk, the Shinkenmaru acts as a praxinoscope and it powers up depending on the disk itself. By spinning the Common Secret Disks fast enough, the Shinkenmaru transforms into the Shinkengers' signature weapon. Using a personal Secret Disk allows a Shinkenger to execute a Spiral Sword (螺旋之太刀, Rasen no Tachi?) attack depending on the element that the disk represents. The five Spiral Sword elemental attacks can be used in the Quintuple Sword (五重之太刀, Gojū no Tachi?) attack. The four Spiral Sword elemental attacks can be used in the Quadruple Slash (四連斬り, Yonren Giri?). Secret Disks * Common Disk (共通ディスク, Kyōtsū Disuku?): A Secret Disk that allows the Shinkengers to access their personal weapons. * Shield Disk (シールドディスク, Shīrudo Disuku?): A Secret Disk that allows control of the Origami and Samurai Giants and loads the Daishinken with Mojikara of "slash" (斬, zan?). * Shishi Disk (獅子ディスク, Shishi Disuku?): Shinken Red's personal Secret Disk that allows him to perform his Spiral Sword technique: the Fiery Dance (火炎之舞, Kaen no Mai?). It is used in conjunction with the Lightning Disk and a second Shinkenmaru, Shinken Red performs the double Spiral Sword technique Blazing Thunderbolt Dance (火炎雷電之舞, Kaen Raiden no Mai?). * Ryu Disk (龍ディスク, Ryū Disuku?): Shinken Blue's personal Secret Disk that allows him to perform his Spiral Sword techniques: the Current's Dance (水流之舞, Suiryū no Mai?), the Water Curtain (水之幕, Mizu no Maku?), and the Current Hundred Fillets (水流百枚おろし, Suiryū Hyakumai Oroshi?) with Shinken Gold. * Kame Disk (亀ディスク, Kame Disuku?): Shinken Pink's personal Secret Disk that allows her to perform her Spiral Sword techniques: the Heavenly Dance (天空之舞, Tenkū no Mai?) and the Heaven and Earth Dance (天地之舞, Tenchi no Mai?) with Shinken Yellow. * Kuma Disk (熊ディスク, Kuma Disuku?): Shinken Green's personal Secret Disk that allows him to perform his Spiral Sword techniques: the Winter Wind's Dance (木枯之舞, Kogarashi no Mai?) and the Wood Character Slash (木之字斬り, Moku no Ji Giri?). * Saru Disk (猿ディスク, Saru Disuku?): Shinken Yellow's personal Secret Disk that allows her to perform her Spiral Sword techniques: the Dust Cloud's Dance (土煙之舞, Tsuchikemuri no Mai?), the Earth Character Slash (土之字斬り, Tsuchi no Ji Giri?), and the Heaven and Earth Dance with Shinken Pink. * Lightning Disk (雷撃ディスク, Raigeki Disuku?): A Secret Disk that allows Shinken Red to perform the Spiral Sword technique: the Thunderbolt Dance (雷電之舞, Raiden no Mai?). * Kabuto Disk (兜ディスク, Kabuto Disuku?): Shinken Green's secondary Secret Disk that allows him to summon the Kabuto Origami. It is originally used by Shinken Red until he obtains the Tora Disk. * Kajiki Disk (舵木ディスク, Kajiki Disuku?): Shinken Blue's secondary Secret Disk that allows him to summon the Kajiki Origami. It is originally a white disk with the kanji for "to catch". * Tora Disk (虎ディスク, Tora Disuku?): Shinken Red's secondary Secret Disk that allows him to summon the Tora Origami. It is originally a disk with the kanji for "reverse", used by Takeru to counter Hitomidama's control over Ryunosuke and the Tora Origami. * Sushi Disk (寿司ディスク, Sushi Disuku?): Shinken Gold's personal Secret Disk. * Ika Disk (烏賊ディスク, Ika Disuku?): Shinken Gold's secondary Secret Disk that allows him to summon the Ika Origami. In childhood, Takeru gave it to Genta in secret from Hikoma.